doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (DVD)
In 2001, Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. was released on DVD. United States release Cover blurb Doctor Who returns in an out-of-this-world battle for the future! The legendary Peter Cushing stars in this action-packed film sequel to DR. WHO AND THE DALEKS, adapted from the beloved BBC-TV serial that has captured the world's imagination for more than 40 years! This time, the remarkable Doctor and his companions use their time machine the T.A.R.D.I.S. to travel to the Earth's future. But when they arrive, they discover a battle-ravaged world where mankind has been conquered and enslaved by the diabolical Daleks. Can Doctor Who foil their fiendish plan to mine the Earth's nuclear core, and help a brave band of human rebels to take back the planet? Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 84 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM French release Cover blurb Le Docteur Who s'engage dans un nouveau voyage grâce à sa machine à voyager dans le temps. Se retrouvant en l'an 2150, il découvre que la Terre a été envahie par les robots Daleks, qui ont mis en esclavage une partie de la population. Le Dr Who rentre en contact avec la résistance et va tenter de déjouer les plans des Daleks. Special features *Introduction to the film by Jean-Pierre Dionnet *Dalekmania documentary *Photo & poster gallery *Filmographies *Production notes *French or English audio *French subtitles Specifications *Subtitles: French *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: Notes *English translations are as follows: **The cover blurb - Doctor Who embarks on a new voyage thanks to his time travel machine. Finding himself in the year 2150, he discovers that Earth has been invaded by Dalek robots, who have enslaved part of the population. Dr. Who contacts the resistance and tries to thwart the Daleks' plans. Users who have this in their collection Spanish release Cover blurb La Tierra es un lugar espeluznante y siniestro en el año 2150. Sujeta a una feroz invasión de los Daleks, la Tierra es bombardeada con meteoritos y rayos cósmicos. Las ciudades están destrozadas y los humanos convertidos en muertos vivientes - Los Robomen - capaces de actuar bajo las ordenes radiofónicas de sus maestros. Un pequeño grupo de luchadores, establecidos en Londres, intentan desesperadamente resistirse a los invasores. Por suerte el Doctor Who viaja al futuro mediante una máquina del tiempo. ¿Consequirá destruir a los Daleks? Special features Specifications *Subtitles: Spanish, Portuguese *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: Notes *English translations are as follows: **The cover blurb - The Earth is a shocking and sinister in the year 2150. Subject to a fierce invasion of the Daleks, Earth is bombarded with meteorites and cosmic rays. Cities are destroyed, and humans become living dead - The gerbina - capable of acting under the orders of their masters radio. A small group of fighters, in London, desperately trying to resist the invaders. Fortunately the Doctor Who goes into the future through a time machine. ¿Consequirá destroy the Daleks? See also *ZonaDVD.com (click here for translated version) *DVDgo.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVDs Category:Items starring or written by Peter Cushing Category:Items starring or written by Roberta Tovey Category:Items starring or written by Bernard Cribbins Category:Items starring or written by Philip Madoc